universeatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Charos
General Lord Charos is the supreme commander of the Masari military and their assault Hero, unlocked by the Light Matter Branch. He attacks ground in melee. His attack is strong against infantry, vehicles, structures, and Masari Dark Matter Armor. According to tooltips, his family was shamed for an unnamed incident and he works not only to redeem his family name but to become a beacon of the Masari, a champion and hero. Given his status as their assault hero and being in charge of their military forces, it is safe to say he is at the very least close to the former goal. Charos was assigned by Queen Altea to, after the defeat of Orlok the Eternal and Prince Zessus in Indochina, free the world from the Hierarchy using the whole Masari military. He sucessfully liberated Africa and South America before pushing up into Central America with the full might of the Masari military and eventually was part of the final assault on the Purifier, alongside the Queen herself and Zessus, the Novus forces still left under Mirabel and Viktor, and human remenant soldiers under General Randal Moore. He favored frontal assaults and was an effective commander as evidenced by being able to bring the full Masari military into power before the Hierarchy could fire the Purifier more than three times. Light Mode Lord Charos has greater visual range. He can use Frenzy and Blaze of Glory. His attacks apply damage over time. Stats Type: Small Organic Hero Movement: Infantry Max. Speed: 1.5 Health: 1,000 Armor: Masari Hero Sight: 225 Crush Defense: 99 Crush Power: N/A Weaponry Type: Flaming Scythe Range: 0-25 Damage: 23 + 1.3% Recharge: 1.5 seconds DoT Type: Purifying Light Damage: 6 per second Duration: 10 seconds Dark Mode Lord Charos has improved speed and gains Dark Matter Armor. He can use Frenzy and Dark Vortex. His attacks slow the target's movement. Stats Type: Small Organic Hero Movement: Infantry Max. Speed: 1.8 Health: 1,000 Armor: Masari Hero DMA: 450 DMA Regen.: 12 Sight: 150 Crush Defense: 99 Crush Power: N/A Weaponry Type: Frost Scythe Range: 0-25 Damage: 20 + 1.3% Recharge: 1.5 seconds Snare: 6% Duration: 5.0 seconds Production Method: Built by Citadel Prerequisites: Light Matter Branch Suite 2 Cost: 180 Time unassisted: 1:38 : 1 Architect: 1:03 : 2 Architects: 0:48 Pop: 10 Special Abilities Blaze of Glory Effect: Creates an aura for 12 seconds that ignites nearby enemy units, which can then ignite enemy units near them Damage: 3 + 3.3% per second Radius: 60 Cooldown: 0:35 (from end of the effect and while in Light Mode) Special: Switching to Dark Mode ends the effect prematurely Dark Vortex Effect: For 10 seconds, tosses all nearby units into the air and damages them, then disperses them across a wide area Damage: 11 + 2.3% per second Radius: 100 Cooldown: 00:40 (from end of the effect and while in Dark Mode) Special: Switching to Light Mode ends the effect prematurely Frenzy Effect: For 12 seconds, Lord Charos attacks 25% faster and takes 75% less damage Cooldown: 0:35 (from end of the effect) Upgrades Cleansing Energy Effect: Harmful status affects are lost when the mode is changed Method: Research Balance Branch Suite 3 Dark Matter Affinity Effect: Dark Matter Armor is filled when Dark Mode is entered Method: Research Dark Matter Branch Suite 3 Dark Matter Mastery Effect: Dark Matter Armor regenerates in combat Method: Research Dark Matter Branch Suite 4 Unit Quotes Some quotes may not be used ingame. - Upon my honor. - Give my will a purpose. - I enjoy a challenge. - I use fear to my advantage. - My life for Atlatea. - From darkness comes pain. - I will fight for Atlatea. - I am become death. - I hate uninvited guests. - If it moves, I will silence it. - Sound and fury. - Catch you at a bad time? - They have no place here. - Things are about to get rough. - I'll put an end to this. - There are many paths to tread. - I am ever vigilant. - Never surrender. - Avoid the strong and strike at the weak. - Death is coming. - With caution. - A tour of duty. - The fight will come. - There is little time. - They will know fear. - I call upon the fury of the heavens! - Now is the hour of my discontent. - The time for mercy is at an end. - For the glory of Atlatea! - They shall perish in a blaze of glory! - The power of a thousand suns! - Embrace the light! - My soul burns bright! - The vortex shall have them. - What strange wind blows? - We admit defeat, and swear we will avenge this day . . . - This slaughter grows senseless. I can stomach no more. - Today we mourn the dead, and tomorrow we will avenge them. - Today fortune frowns upon us. Tomorrow may it smile. - I swear I shall return. - An army is a terrible thing to waste! - Surrender not, for my wrath is not yet finished! - I am the reaper and you are the harvest. - The carrion will feast upon your failure. - From the blackest depths, I gnash at thee. - One must know his limitations. Clearly, you don't. - It is what you know about yourself that makes you afraid. - One murder makes a villain. Millions, a hero. - War will not hasten peace, but obedience can induce calm. - Behold a pale horse, and his name that sat on him was Death. - My energy is out of balance! - My wounds are deep! - I can feel death staring at me. - The end is near for me . . . - A trickle of blood has become a river! Tips Dark Vortex is arguably more useful for its ability to disrupt enemy formations than for its damage. Category:Masari Units Category:Masari Heroes Category:Characters